neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy/Character Appreciation - Week 4: Chihiro Fujisaki
Welcome to Danganronpa Character Appreciation, a blog series in which we'll look at one Danganronpa character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and how much we love them. I'm Cody, and this week, we'll be looking at the Super High School Level Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki! Overview Along with the other students of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, Chihiro Fujisaki is one of the participants of the Killing School Life. At the beginning of Trigger Happy Havoc, we see Chihiro as a quiet, timid, yet very intelligent girl. Unbeknownst to the characters or the audience at the time however, Chihiro is actually a boy, which is revealed during the second class trial. Prior to attending Hope's Peak, he had suffered through endless taunting for being physically weak, and very girly, so to escape the bullying, he chose to disguise as a girl. He is very kind, almost to a fault, and even discusses in his FTEs that he let a mosquito bite him, because it needed food. He is one of, if not the most horrified at the prospect of killing other students, and feels incredibly guilty after voting with everyone else for Leon Kuwata's execution, and is apalled at Byakuya's open attitude to the "game." During Chapter 2, when faced with the threat of having his secret revealed, he confides in Mondo, and asks him to help training. Feeling overcome with jealousy and rage at Chihiro's courage to face his fear, Mondo ends up murdering him, leading to the second class trial, where his secret was revealed. After his death, Chihiro still manages to live on in the form of Alter Ego, an artificial intelligence program that he desinged in his likeness while he was still alive. Alter Ego ends up being a major asset to the students, and they use him to learn secrets about the school. He also plays a major part in Chapter 3, when he becomes an object of infatuation for both Hifumi and Taka. Using this passion of Hifumi's to her advantage, Celeste steals Alter Ego in order to manipulate Hifumi, beginning her plan. After the fourth class trial, when Sakura is found out to be her own killer, Monokuma decides to execute Alter Ego, smashing the laptop. However, Alter Ego's life doesn't end there, and he proves his worth once more after the fifth class trial when he saves Makoto from being executed, once more helping the surviving students escape. Opinions I've always thought Chihiro was a pretty cool character. He's pretty adorable, and I really relate to being technologically apt, yet physically weak, though I don't cross-dress. Though his secret was spoiled for me before I had watched DR1, it was still an amazing twist, and led to a lot of great development for both him and Mondo. His creation of Alter Ego was also amazing, and Alter Ego in of himself was a wonderful topic, and continued to be throughout DR1, and even in DR2. Though Chihiro himself didn't last very long, he left a big impact on the series, and shall live on in every laptop's heart. '''Best Moment: '''Creating Alter Ego. '''Best Chapter: '''Chapter 2 Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Chihiro in the comments. Don't forget to share your Best Moment and Best Chapter of Chihiro! Next week, Gogo will be analyzing and giving her opinions on the Super High School Level Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada. ---- Category:Blog posts